


12:30 am

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Adachi wakes up in the middle of the night and tries to look at the time, but the clock is not there. That's frankly because, he is not in his own bed.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	12:30 am

Adachi wakes up in the middle of the night. Squinting his eyes, he turns his head to look at the clock. There is no clock. This is Kurosawa's bed, and Kurosawa's room. Adachi remembers. He blushes, fragments of their intense night gradually appearing in his head. Kurosawa with moist hair. His intense gaze.

Kurosawa with his shirt. Kurosawa on top of him. Kisses along his neck, friction, warmth between their bodies. Hands at his sides, stroking, exploring. Warm lips suckling at his neck, leaving little bite marks. Every step they are taking together, like Kurosawa had said. Enjoying every new thing. Together.

He turns his head around. There is the back of Kurosawa's head, sleeping tight and sound. Adachi smiles. The bed is warm. He shifts, sliding closer, turning around with his back against the other man's. The bed is full now, there is a form, something warm to lean against.

When Kurosawa turns around, Adachi feels him sliding his arm loosely around his waist. From the corner of his eyes, Adachi sees a clock in Kurosawa's room. It's 12:30am. It wouldn't be bad if this night was a little longer, Adachi thinks while drifting off back to sleep. 


End file.
